


Found

by flute25



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lightsabers, One Shot, non Canon, obi wan and grievous meet for the first time, quick write, what happened to obi wan's second lightsaber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flute25/pseuds/flute25
Summary: What happened to Obi-wan's second lightsaber after Geonosis?A one-shot exploration of how Dooku may have used the weapon against Obi-wan, by way of Grievous. Thank the Force Cody is there.Non-canon. AUish? Non-timeline adherent. You get it.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I needed a break from doing Hard Deviations and I got entranced by the idea of the ultimate fate of Obi-wan's second lightsaber after Geonosis. So, here's a somewhat rambling take on what happened. Totally not canon and I'm screwing with the timeline.
> 
> You can interpret the Cody/Obi-wan interactions as you wish at the end, it's purposefully ambiguous. ;)
> 
> The planet Ithar Prime is totally made up as are the names of the three Jedi Masters.
> 
> Quick write because this hijacked my brain today.

The object vibrated with familiarity.

It was not the same - no.  _His_ had had a longer grip (appropriate for the large man he was), a more rounded base (why he had picked up that ridiculous  _Ataru_  form with his build…), a wider aperture for the blade (he supposed that with all of those…acrobatics, the man needed all the defense capabilities he could muster).

Despite these differences, the shadow of his former Padawan was present in the weapon. Dooku turned it over in his hands, inspecting the craftsmanship. It was light, lighter than Qui-gon’s second lightsaber had been, built for defense, but not quite crafted to fulfill his potential. 

The man hung on to the past, to his detriment.

Dooku ignited the weapon, cutting a few slashes in the air, the buzz of the saber echoing in the dark caverns of the Geonosian underground. He regarded the azure blade with some amount of curiosity - had it been so long since  _he_  had wielded a weapon of a similar color?

The blue light illuminated the room, and the Sith felt something similar to…pain.It was almost as if the shining light was unearthing his deepest regrets, his deepest fears…

His deepest anger.

_Enough._

The blade switched off with its customary  _snap_ , plunging the room into darkness.

_Kenobi refuses to join me._

He fingered the weapon in his hand absentmindedly. It was a shame, to be certain, but not a wholly unexpected outcome of their meeting.

Well, the Geonosians had their own demands for the Jedi. It would be a messy end, unbefitting for such a raw talent, but there was a war to conduct, and he needed to stay in the good graces of Poggle and his odious kin for now.

The saber however…

Dooku smiled.

Yes, that would do quite nicely.

And if Kenobi happened to survive the arena?

_It perhaps would be the push the young man needs._

 

* * *

 

Blaster fire erupted from all sides of the landing bay - a terrible, lethal storm.  _One, two, three_  - the Jedi slashed through a line of battle droids in succession. But as one fell another came to stand in this place, the robotic army continuing in its relentless push forward.

_“Fall back!”_  he yelled over the hail of ammunition, signaling the order with a hand gesture that he hoped was visible to his second-in-command.

Obi-wan deflected shot after shot with his lightsaber, the deadly blade seemingly in four places at once. Sweat beaded on the Jedi’s forehead, his tunics hung heavy with dirt and blood. It felt as if they had been at this for hours, for days, even, when in reality it couldn’t have been more than an hour at most.

But the droids were unrelenting, and this sector was far too important to lose to the Separatists without a fight. Obi-wan drew strength from the Force, somehow renewing his energy even as the last of his reserves were depleted.

There was a horrible scream behind him, a  _thud_ of bones and flesh on durasteel.

He didn’t know how much longer they could, they  _should_  hold out.

Blaster fire flew by his ear, singeing his hair. Something pricked at the Jedi’s consciousness, as he heard the high-pitched whine of an incoming explosive. He leapt straight up, straight through the blaster fire, past the income missile, somersaulting once in the air before landing on a cargo box a few feet behind him, already blocking fire with his lightsaber before he had completely stabilized on his feet.

The air was thick with smoke, pungent with the acrid smell of explosives. The spot where he had been standing was now a smoldering crater.

“General Kenobi!”

He chanced a glance backwards. Most of his men had taken cover, had strategically placed themselves behind walls, boxes, and ship parts, ready for the next offensive.

Those who hadn’t -

Their bodies littered the ground, prone, splayed like the disposable sacks of meat that the Republic deemed them to be.

Obi-wan gripped his lightsaber, his knuckles turning white underneath his black gloves.

_Not disposable to me._

_“General Kenobi!”_

He was ripped from his thoughts by Cody’s alarmed voice.

A heartbeat, audible. His heartbeat.

This was wrong.

Only then did he realize - the blaster fire had stopped.

The sudden stillness, the silence of the battlefield - it was oppressive in its vacuum. Obi-wan felt his men shift - restless, unsettled - behind him.

He held up a hand.  _Wait, don’t make any sudden moves._

Suddenly, the droid army parted in two, a river of machines diverging. The Force turned ominous with the deep reverberations of metal against metal, its rhythm like footsteps.

“Cody…” the Jedi called out, his voice rising at the end of the clone’s name.

“Sir?”

The source of this - this  _awfulness_  in the Force was drawing closer. Obi-wan’s stomach tightened, even as he readied himself for whatever new monstrosity Dooku and his army had created. Whatever this was, it promised more bloodshed, more death than Obi-wan was willing to give it.

“Cody, get the men  _out of here!_ ”

It was now visible. Metal - moving metal - glinting in the sunlight.

A droid?

Obi-wan shook his head.

No. This was something living, something sentient in the Force.

This was something far worse, far more dangerous than a mere droid.

“Cody,  _retreat!”_

“But sir - “

“ _NOW!_ ”

It was in front of him. Impossibly tall - two meters, no - more. It was a droid - or at least would have been if not for the beating heart, the breath, the dark thoughts he could  _feel_  through the Force. This was no Jedi, no Sith but something  _corrupted_  - some sick amalgamation of man and machine.

“General Kenobi,” it greeted. The voice was rough, cybernetic. A set of sickly yellow eyes stared back at him through a funereal mask, fangs protruding at the end of an elongated, pointed skull.

Obi-wan leapt down from his perch, coming to stand only a few feet from this new enemy. He swung his lightsaber in a lazy, but deadly arc.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.”

It laughed - an awful sound, a death rattle of humanity housed in a machine.

“You may be familiar with some of my work, Kenobi. You  _were_  the one who investigated the massacre at Ithar Prime, were you not?”

Three Jedi Masters dead - no, completely dismembered. The stench had been overwhelming, the sight of limbs, of organs strewn about like toys in a messy youngling’s room, no regard for life, no respect -

Their lightsabers, all missing.

And then there had been the civilians - slaughtered, not one left breathing, no mercy shown for the old, the sick, the young... 

It had been wholesale carnage, butchery for the sake of violence.

It had sickened him to his very core. 

Obi-wan raised his saber in a ready position above his head, his left arm outstretched pointing two fingers forward.

“You will answer for what you have done.”

Revenge was not the Jedi way but this -

There was a rush of  _anger_ , of  _hate_  in the Force.

_No, not hate,_  he told himself.  _Justice._

Justice for the dead.

The machine-man laughed again, reaching into its large red-lined cape with long, metallic arms. Obi-wan’s eyes widened as it produced two, no  _four_  lightsabers, holding them out to the side in either arm. Each arm then doubled, pulling apart in a bizarre mechanical mitosis. The cyborg now had  _four_  arms, each wielding an ignited lightsaber.

The lightsabers of the fallen Jedi from Ithar Prime.

“I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. I am looking forward to your demise,  _Kenobi._ ”

Green, blue, green - Masters Pillock, De’wrme, and Yongir. It was an affront to the Jedi Order for this  _monster_  to be wielding the weapons of his dead comrades like this, a perversion of the Force.

He could not let this stand.

The tall cyborg rushed towards him, all four arms circling, rotating so the man-machine was enveloped in a mesh of blue and green. Obi-wan closed his eyes, listening, feeling for the weapons’ trajectory rather than relying on his eyes alone.

Four sabers came crashing down on his own in succession. Obi-wan’s very bones screamed in agony at the intensity of the collision of the weapons.

_Force, this thing is strong._

He allowed the cyborg to press its advantage until the very last second, pulling away his own saber in a last-ditch move, sliding through the opening in between its large metal legs as he heard the four sabers cut through the durasteel floor.

Obi-wan flipped onto his feet, spinning round to face his opponent The cyborg had quickly righted itself, weapons outstretched. They circled each other, moving to the left, then the right, attempting to anticipate the other's next move. 

The cyborg broke the stalemate, running forward with unnatural speed towards Obi-wan, blades one again circling in a crescent of fluorescent light. The Jedi ducked, barely avoiding the meeting of lightsaber and  _his_  neck, rolling over his shoulder to stand, immediately parrying an incoming strike on his left.

He flipped backwards, the heat of the four sabers inches away from his abdomen. The move caught the cyborg off-balance, and Obi-wan took the opportunity to Force-push the monster away.

It went careening down the landing pad with a  _screech_ , crashing into the wall in a clamor of metallic limbs. Not dead, the Jedi lamented, but dazed enough for him to make an escape.

Obi-wan activated his commlink. “Cody, where are you? I need you in position over the landing pad  _now._ ”

_Come on, Cody_ , he muttered to himself.

Obi-wan  _wanted_ to fight, wanted to avenge the needless deaths of Ithar Prime but...the tactician in him knew better. He was at a distinct disadvantage - facing an unknown enemy who was seemingly capable of fighting in  _all seven forms_  of lightsaber combat. He was fatigued, to the breaking point of his own stamina. And if this thing truly was the cause of the deaths of his fellow Jedi, then they were dealing with an entity far more powerful than anything else Dooku had placed on the battlefield. 

He heard the engines of the ship before he saw them. Obi-wan breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sir!” Cody yelled down from the open door.

“Running away so soon, Jedi?”

The cyborg was upright again, lightsabers still engaged, heading in Obi-wan’s direction.

“Yes, well - you seem to have me at a distinct disadvantage,” the Jedi replied. “For a first meeting, I’m afraid you’ve been terribly rude - I don’t even know your name.”

And Obi-wan could  _feel_  Cody cringing, could sense the clone’s mounting anxiety as he taunted the cyborg.

_Just get on the transport, Kenobi._

He would. Soon. But he wanted information first.

The cyborg pointed a blue blade in his direction. “You’ll find out soon enough, Kenobi.”

“Sir, it’s time to go!”

He heard Cody’s plea, but it was as if it were through a haze - distant, disconnected. The entirety of Obi-wan’s focus was on the azure blade. The one lightsaber that hadn’t belonged to the fallen Jedi of Ithar Prime.

He hadn’t noticed before, not in the heat of battle. But now…

Red flitted at the edges of the Jedi’s vision, an overwhelming surge of rage threatening to well up from his abdomen.

“ _Where did you get that lightsaber?”_

The cyborg’s eyes narrowed, and Obi-wan knew that somehow, it was  _smiling._

“A present from Count Dooku. My first blade - “

The Jedi clenched his fists.

_No…_

“And the one that cut down your fellow Jedi on Ithar Prime.”

He would destroy it. Rip the mechanical limbs from its body one by one. Strangle its consciousness until it begged for death.

_His lightsaber. The one he lost on Geonosis. The one he built to honor Qui-gon’s memory._

It would pay for this absolute degradation, of this corruption of what he held so dear.

The Jedi stalked forward, unaware of the chill, the darkness that surrounded him.

Obi-wan was oblivious to the promise of violence, of death in his eyes.

“ _Sir, please!”_

Cody’s voice ripped through the shroud of crimson violent intent that had wrapped itself lovingly around the Jedi. A blue flash bore down on him and in an instant, Obi-wan leapt - upwards, towards the light - landing next to Cody.

“Get her out of here, now!”

Immediately, the transport swerved and careened into the atmosphere, rising and rising past red, pink, yellow, blue, and finally into the darkness of space.

Obi-wan slumped against the side wall of the ship. His head was pounding, pulsing. He felt as if his brain was fighting to exit his skull, while his heart was making a race out of his chest.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sir, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

His stomach churned with what could have been.

_Cody, if you only knew -_

The Jedi pinched the bridge of his nose, digging his fingers into his eyes, trying to regain some semblance of control over himself, his body.

“I’m fine Cody, I just - there were just…many unexpected elements in that engagement.”

_The saber -_

He felt Cody nod, more out of duty than belief in his statement. 

“What was that thing, sir?”

Slowly, Obi-wan fluttered his eyes open. The light of the starship pierced all the way through to his brain, it seemed. The Jedi made a guttural noise of discomfort. Cody was now gripping both his shoulders, his fingers digging into skin, as if the clone was keeping Obi-wan from falling to pieces right there.

Cody’s eyes were wide with worry.

“I don’t know, Cody,” he replied, “but I have every intention of finding out once we return to Coruscant.”

The clone’s grip relaxed, and Cody sat back, allowing the Jedi some space.

Obi-wan grunted, pushing himself off the ground, slowly coming to his feet, wavering ever so slightly. Cody didn’t protest, but Obi-wan also didn’t miss the look of exasperation that briefly passed over the commander’s face. As he reached full height, the world spun and unwittingly the Jedi leaned into the clone for support.

He was so very tired. So full of disbelief that -

“Sir, if I may - that lightsaber.” Cody was fumbling with his words. “You seemed… _upset._ ”

And there was that crimson anger again, flashing behind his eyes. Obi-wan stiffened, his muscles hardening, his fists clenching.

A gentle touch, the warmth of an arm around his shoulder.

“Sir?” Cody asked tentatively, receiving no answer.

He breathed in, filling his lungs to capacity, holding the oxygen, holding those feelings of violence, of dark desire until his lungs were about to burst -

“Obi-wan?”

And then he let it all out. The air, the rage, the emotions.

The darkness.

Obi-wan allowed himself to look, to truly look into Cody’s eyes.

He gave the clone a wan smile.

“I’ll be fine Cody, I promise,” his voice was gentle again, not strained with the frightening urge to destroy, to kill.

Cody raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. It wasn’t the answer he wanted, for sure, but Obi-wan knew he wouldn’t argue. Not right now. 

Time passed. They stood, together, clone and Jedi - Obi-wan soaking in Cody’s warmth, his essential  _goodness._ His head drooped and suddenly the Jedi’s limbs were leaden with fatigue.

The clone moved his arm around the Jedi’s waist, supporting him.

“Um, sir, you might want to think about getting some rest.”

Obi-wan let out a breathy laugh. “Yes, I suppose that would do me some good. Some meditation, some rest perhaps.” The Jedi straightened, disentangling himself from the clone’s grasp.

“Sir…”

Obi-wan smiled. “I  _will_  be fine, Cody. Just be sure to wake me once we’re within range of Coruscant.”

The clone shook his head, but said no more.

Obi-wan made to exit the room - but as he reached the door, he stopped, turning towards the clone.

“Thank you, Cody.”

Obi-wan kept the man’s gaze, searching for something, he wasn’t sure what. He absent-mindedly fingered the lightsaber at his belt, and then turned, slowly walking towards his quarters. Cody’s eyes, his concern, followed him until he could be seen no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am seemingly unable to write a story without some mention of Obi-wan fighting the dark. 
> 
> I was not expecting the Obi-wan/Cody feels however. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! @legobiwan


End file.
